It's Music
by xRitsun
Summary: Music Meme. Short Drabble collection. Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, OC. Slash/Yaoi/Shonen-ai.


**Author's Note:** The author 'xxYullenxLuckyxx,' first posted her own version of this meme, as far as I know at least. Look her up if you want to see her own. And before any of you start, I did ask her if it was all right for me to do my own, and was given the okay, provided I send her the link, ha ha. As for who created the meme, I do not know, if you know, let me know! So I can give them credit.

**Disclaimer: **I own noting, so leave me be.

**Meme Rules:**

01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like.

02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random.

03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is.

04. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Author's Note #2: **Well, let's see how this turns out, ne?

-x-

**01. I don't Care - Apocalyptica Ft Three Days Grace.**

He didn't care, he told himeself over and over.

He didn't care for the lies.

He didn't care for the betrayal.

He tried to ignore it.

He tried to hide it.

He tried to forget.

But the memores always came back, even when he tried so hard to make them vanish, they wouldn't. They remained in the back of his mind, always resurfacing, reminding him.

And he repeated, 'I don't care. I don't care.'

But, whenever he looked up and saw him with her, laughing, smiling. It reminded him of what he didn't have anymore, and it always stung.

**-x-**

**02. My Love – Joel.**

He often found himself alone. Left to his own thoughts, to his memories that brought him noting but pain. Reopening his wounds, reminding him of what he used to have, and didn't have anymore.

But then, he came.

He didn't even realize it, but slowly he began to forget the pain, and the tears.

He laughed.

He smiled.

Somehow, Kanda had reminded him what it was like to love again. Reminded him that he didn't have to be afraid.

Somehow, Kanda had made him fall in love again, and scared as he was, he found that he didn't care, he wanted to take the risk.

-x-

**03. Runaway – Bruno Mars**

"Baby, I love you." He whispered through the phone.

"W-what?"

"Che, I said, I love you, Moyashi," he replied, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"O-oh..I l-love you t-too...," he stuttered out, his face flushed a dark red.

"Che, I know."

"B-bakanda!"

"What?"

"N-nothing.."

"Oi, Moyashi."

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's runaway."

-x-

**04. The First Time – Bruno Mars. [Again?]**

It was completely new. He wasn't even sure what was going on half the time.

They're always fighting, over the stupidest things.

Whenever the two met, they argued.

The tension unbearable.

He didn't understand, why did it seem that Kanda hated him so much? What had he done to anger the dark haired teen so?

"Oi, Moyashi!"

"I have a name, Bakanda!"

"Yeah, whatever, Moyashi. We're going on a date. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," was all the dark haired teen said, leaving a confused white haired teen behind.

Did he just-?

Was he just-?

Oh, dear kami! He'd been asked out!

-x-

**05. Face Up – Lights.**

It was late, and yet he couldn't sleep. So he lay in bed, starring at the dark ceiling above.

He hated the memories.

He hated the pain.

He hated this empty feeling that seemed to consume him, in the moments he was left alone.

His past, it haunted him.

He ignored the ticking of his alarm clock, refusing to look at the time. Knowing it was late.

Why couldn't he just sleep?

Escape to the world where nothing ended, and everything started?

Oh, how he wanted to escape.

-x-

**06. Apologize – Silverstein.**

"Allen, listen to me, please!" She yelled, "Don't leave like this! I need you!"

"NO!" He replied, refusing to turn back.

"Please! It was accident! I love you! Not him!" She cried again, grasping his arm, tugging on it in an attemp to get him to look at her.

"No! Those words are nothing but lies, and you know it!"

"Please! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not," he whispered.

"I-I love you! Please, Allen!" She cried again, her sobbing louder as she tugged on his arm some more.

"It's too late," he muttered, pulling his arm free from her grasp, refusing to look back as he walked away from the only girl he ever loved, as she crumbled to the floor.

-x-

**07. Perfect Nighmare – Shontelle.**

"Shut up, Bakanda! You don't know anything!" He yelled, refusing to look at the taller male, the tears running down his flushed cheeks.

"Damn it, Moyashi! Tell me, so I'll know!" The darker haired male replied, hating the sight of the tears the smaller male cried.

"No! You wouldn't understand!"

"Allen! Would you look at me!"

"NO!"

"Why not!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Because I can't! I just can't..."

"Allen..."

"I can't tell you, you can't know. It's my secret to bare, it's mine..." Allen trailed off, attempting to muffle his sobs.

"Damn it!" Kanda muttered, pulling the smaller teen into his arms, wrapping his arms around the smaller male in an attempt to comfort, "I wish you'd tell me, Moyashi."

-x-

**08. My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend – Relient K.**

Hah! She was a fool. An idiotic fool.

But, he should be thankful in a way, because it is wasn't for her stupidity he would have never found the moyashi, alone and crying in the park that night.

Oh, he knew everything about her, heard it all from his, that's right, HIS moyashi.

And what a fool she had been!

It was her loss, and his gain.

And he wasn't planning in letting the moyashi go anytime soon, if ever.

The moyashi was his, after all.

-x-

**09. Need You Now – Lady Antebellum.**

"Allen, is that you?"

No, it couldn't be! He didn't need to see her now! It still stung, it still hurt!

"Allen?" She called again.

No! He wouldn't look! He couldn't!

Where had Bakanda gone?"

"Allen, please look at me," she said, softly, "please?"

No! He couldn't, he wouldn't! Ignore her! Ignore her!

Forget it!

"All-"

"Oi, moyashi. Let's go." The taller male spoke, grasping the smaller teen's hand.

Bakanda! It was Kanda!

The smaller male gripped the other male's hand tightly, allowing the darker haired male to take him away, refusing to look back All he needed was Kanda, just Kanda.

-x-

10. Poison [Rock the Radio Mix] – Groove Coverage.

-x-

Everything about the smaller male called to him. Tempted him.

His white hair.

His wide silver eyes.

His smile.

His laugh.

His lips.

The way he flushed red when the darker haired male leaned in close.

The way he walked.

The way he spoke.

Everything.

It called him.

Tempted him.

Allen Walker was his Poison.

And oh, how he wanted more, and more of it.

Even as he held the smaller male tightly in his arms, he wanted more, he wanted everything the smaller male had to offer.

The need, it burned.

-x-

**Author's Note: A**nd I'm done! Well that was fun, really it was. Kept me entertained for a while. Maybe I'll do more in the future? Hope you enjoyed reading them, just as much as I enjoyed writing them!

If you've read my fic, 'Hands Off!' I should have the second chapter posted up sometime soon, hopefully.


End file.
